Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Gene Sequence
Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Gene Sequence This is the gene sequence from the P-Glycoprotein in Homo Sapiens. The mRNA sequence is 4718bp long. The reference sequence can be found HERE (NM_000927) Genomic Sequence 1 gccaagaaca aaatatatca agataaggaa aatttgtagt caagaataga aaaaaattat 61 ggctttgaag tatgagttat ttaaagaaag tggaaacatc ctcagactat gcagtaaaaa 121 acaaagtgat tttcttcttc taaacttatg caataaactg ataggtaata tgtgaaagtc 181 atagaatgta gactagagga tacaacaaac ctatttcctc tatgttcata agaagtaaga 241 aaagctctga tgtgagttag cattgcttta caattttgaa ttgtgcagat tgcacgtact 301 tttcctcagt ttgaagtaaa tagtggacag gaaaaaatat taaatgttgg cagtaaatat 361 ggaaggaaat tacaactaat gtaatatgct aaaacatgct atgtttattt tactaatttg 421 aattaaaatg taagaattta aaatgccctg gaaaaacacg ggcattgatc tgacgtctga 481 agttttaaaa tattacacac tttgaaatag catttgtacc ttgaaatacc tgtctctata 541 tattttttaa aacttccttt ttctttcatt ccatttatca tcaaataaag gatgaacaga 601 tgtaactcag aaactgtcaa gcatgctgaa gaaagaccac tgcagaaaaa tttctcctag 661 ccttttcaaa ggtgttagga agcagaaagg tgatacagaa ttggagaggt cggagttttt 721 gtattaactg tattaaatgc gaatcccgag aaaatttccc ttaactacgt cctgtagtta 781 tatggatatg aagacttatg tgaactttga aagacgtgtc tacataagtt gaaatgtccc 841 caatgattca gctgatgcgc gtttctctac ttgccctttc tagagaggtg caacggaagc 901 cagaacattc ctcctggaaa ttcaacctgt ttcgcagttt ctcgaggaat cagcattcag 961 tcaatccggg ccgggagcag tcatctgtgg tgaggctgat tggctgggca ggaacagcgc 1021 cggggcgtgg gctgagcaca gccgcttcgc tctctttgcc acaggaagcc tgagctcatt 1081 cgagtagcgg ctcttccaag ctcaaagaag cagaggccgc tgttcgtttc ctttaggtct 1141 ttccactaaa gtcggagtat cttcttccaa aatttcacgt cttggtggcc gttccaagga 1201 gcgcgaggta ggggcacgca aagctgggag ctactatggg acagttccca agtgtcaggc 1261 tttcagattt cctgaacttg gtcttcacgg gagaagggct tcttgaggcg tggatagtgt 1321 gaagtcctct ggcaagtcca tggggaccaa gtggggttag atctagactc aggagctcct 1381 ggagcagcgc ccaaaccgta gtggcactgg accatgttgc ccggagcgcg cacagcccgc 1441 gcggtgcggg gacctgctct ctgagcccgc gggcggtggg tgggaggaag catcgtccgc 1501 ggcgactgga accgggaggg agaatcgcac tggcggcggg caaagtccag aacgcgctgc 1561 cagaccccca actctgcctt cgtggagatg ctggagaccc cgcgcacagg aaagcccctg 1621 cagtgcccat cgcggccaga gcagctgggg catcaacggc gggcgctccc tcttactgct 1681 ctctggcttc gacgggggac tagaggttag tctcacctcc agcgcgcctg aggctcatgc 1741 atttggctaa tgagctgcgg tttctcttca ggtcgggatg gatcttgaag gggaccgcaa 1801 tggaggagca aagaagaaga acttttttaa actgaacaat aaaaggtaac tagcttgttt 1861 cattttcata gtttacatag ttgcgagatt tgagtaattt atttctagcc tccagctctg 1921 aaataaatga catgttgttg tttttaatta tttttaagaa acgcaagcta gcctttggaa 1981 tcaatatccc tgcttagagc agaagtttgt tggctgagtg gagcacagca tatgcatttt 2041 ccctgtcttt tttgttcttt cttttaatga tacataatat tttacatatt tatgaaatgg 2101 ggtacatgga agcgtttttt acatgcccgg aatgtgtaat gatcaagtcc gggtatttga 2161 aggatacatc accttaggta tatttcattt ctatgtgttg ataacatttt aagtcttcta 2221 gctactttga aatatacaat atattgctaa ctgtagtcac cctcgtctgc tatcgaacat 2281 tggaacttat ttgtcctatc caaccgttct tagtcattca ccaacctctt ttcatttcac 2341 ctttttaccc ttcccggcct ctttccctta gtcttggtgt gcctctttct cagctttcct 2401 gccccagaca ggcggatgct catatgtgtt tctgtcttat gaacttctgc ttttcaagtg 2461 gtgttggtcg cccacacgtg agccatatgc tgctggtgat ctgctctgtg gtccaggctc 2521 ttgcttccgg taaatggcta tgtaaacatc gcgtttgtgg cctggctgat gagacagaag 2581 gtcaaaagta catttaggtt gttaactggc aataaatatc tgtatataat attggtaatg 2641 taatcatata gggaaaataa ttatttaaag taaattttga tcatggtgct ctgcctttat 2701 agaatattta aaacttcact aaatagattc attgttagta gtaaattgta aaatagacta 2761 gtaagtttaa taatattaga aactgtaatg taaattataa gataaattag ctaaacacat 2821 taatattata agaaaccaag cttttcagtg taagagaaaa aatacaaatg tggaaatcaa 2881 atacattttt aaaaataatg ttaagtttga attagaaatt tcaatatgaa tt mRNA Sequence >gi|318037598|ref|NM_000927.4| Homo sapiens ATP-binding cassette, sub-family B (MDR/TAP), member 1 (ABCB1), mRNA AAACACTTGTATTACCATTTTAAAGGCTATCATTACTCTTTACCTGTGAAGAGTAGAACATGAAGAAATC TACTTTATTCAGATATTCTCCAGATTCCTAAAGATTAGAGATCATTTCTCATTCTCCTAGGAGTACTCAC TTCAGGAAGCAACCAGATAAAAGAGAGGTGCAACGGAAGCCAGAACATTCCTCCTGGAAATTCAACCTGT TTCGCAGTTTCTCGAGGAATCAGCATTCAGTCAATCCGGGCCGGGAGCAGTCATCTGTGGTGAGGCTGAT TGGCTGGGCAGGAACAGCGCCGGGGCGTGGGCTGAGCACAGCCGCTTCGCTCTCTTTGCCACAGGAAGCC TGAGCTCATTCGAGTAGCGGCTCTTCCAAGCTCAAAGAAGCAGAGGCCGCTGTTCGTTTCCTTTAGGTCT TTCCACTAAAGTCGGAGTATCTTCTTCCAAAATTTCACGTCTTGGTGGCCGTTCCAAGGAGCGCGAGGTC GGAATGGATCTTGAAGGGGACCGCAATGGAGGAGCAAAGAAGAAGAACTTTTTTAAACTGAACAATAAAA GTGAAAAAGATAAGAAGGAAAAGAAACCAACTGTCAGTGTATTTTCAATGTTTCGCTATTCAAATTGGCT TGACAAGTTGTATATGGTGGTGGGAACTTTGGCTGCCATCATCCATGGGGCTGGACTTCCTCTCATGATG CTGGTGTTTGGAGAAATGACAGATATCTTTGCAAATGCAGGAAATTTAGAAGATCTGATGTCAAACATCA CTAATAGAAGTGATATCAATGATACAGGGTTCTTCATGAATCTGGAGGAAGACATGACCAGGTATGCCTA TTATTACAGTGGAATTGGTGCTGGGGTGCTGGTTGCTGCTTACATTCAGGTTTCATTTTGGTGCCTGGCA GCTGGAAGACAAATACACAAAATTAGAAAACAGTTTTTTCATGCTATAATGCGACAGGAGATAGGCTGGT TTGATGTGCACGATGTTGGGGAGCTTAACACCCGACTTACAGATGATGTCTCCAAGATTAATGAAGGAAT TGGTGACAAAATTGGAATGTTCTTTCAGTCAATGGCAACATTTTTCACTGGGTTTATAGTAGGATTTACA CGTGGTTGGAAGCTAACCCTTGTGATTTTGGCCATCAGTCCTGTTCTTGGACTGTCAGCTGCTGTCTGGG CAAAGATACTATCTTCATTTACTGATAAAGAACTCTTAGCGTATGCAAAAGCTGGAGCAGTAGCTGAAGA GGTCTTGGCAGCAATTAGAACTGTGATTGCATTTGGAGGACAAAAGAAAGAACTTGAAAGGTACAACAAA AATTTAGAAGAAGCTAAAAGAATTGGGATAAAGAAAGCTATTACAGCCAATATTTCTATAGGTGCTGCTT TCCTGCTGATCTATGCATCTTATGCTCTGGCCTTCTGGTATGGGACCACCTTGGTCCTCTCAGGGGAATA TTCTATTGGACAAGTACTCACTGTATTCTTTTCTGTATTAATTGGGGCTTTTAGTGTTGGACAGGCATCT CCAAGCATTGAAGCATTTGCAAATGCAAGAGGAGCAGCTTATGAAATCTTCAAGATAATTGATAATAAGC CAAGTATTGACAGCTATTCGAAGAGTGGGCACAAACCAGATAATATTAAGGGAAATTTGGAATTCAGAAA TGTTCACTTCAGTTACCCATCTCGAAAAGAAGTTAAGATCTTGAAGGGTCTGAACCTGAAGGTGCAGAGT GGGCAGACGGTGGCCCTGGTTGGAAACAGTGGCTGTGGGAAGAGCACAACAGTCCAGCTGATGCAGAGGC TCTATGACCCCACAGAGGGGATGGTCAGTGTTGATGGACAGGATATTAGGACCATAAATGTAAGGTTTCT ACGGGAAATCATTGGTGTGGTGAGTCAGGAACCTGTATTGTTTGCCACCACGATAGCTGAAAACATTCGC TATGGCCGTGAAAATGTCACCATGGATGAGATTGAGAAAGCTGTCAAGGAAGCCAATGCCTATGACTTTA TCATGAAACTGCCTCATAAATTTGACACCCTGGTTGGAGAGAGAGGGGCCCAGTTGAGTGGTGGGCAGAA GCAGAGGATCGCCATTGCACGTGCCCTGGTTCGCAACCCCAAGATCCTCCTGCTGGATGAGGCCACGTCA GCCTTGGACACAGAAAGCGAAGCAGTGGTTCAGGTGGCTCTGGATAAGGCCAGAAAAGGTCGGACCACCA TTGTGATAGCTCATCGTTTGTCTACAGTTCGTAATGCTGACGTCATCGCTGGTTTCGATGATGGAGTCAT TGTGGAGAAAGGAAATCATGATGAACTCATGAAAGAGAAAGGCATTTACTTCAAACTTGTCACAATGCAG ACAGCAGGAAATGAAGTTGAATTAGAAAATGCAGCTGATGAATCCAAAAGTGAAATTGATGCCTTGGAAA TGTCTTCAAATGATTCAAGATCCAGTCTAATAAGAAAAAGATCAACTCGTAGGAGTGTCCGTGGATCACA AGCCCAAGACAGAAAGCTTAGTACCAAAGAGGCTCTGGATGAAAGTATACCTCCAGTTTCCTTTTGGAGG ATTATGAAGCTAAATTTAACTGAATGGCCTTATTTTGTTGTTGGTGTATTTTGTGCCATTATAAATGGAG GCCTGCAACCAGCATTTGCAATAATATTTTCAAAGATTATAGGGGTTTTTACAAGAATTGATGATCCTGA AACAAAACGACAGAATAGTAACTTGTTTTCACTATTGTTTCTAGCCCTTGGAATTATTTCTTTTATTACA TTTTTCCTTCAGGGTTTCACATTTGGCAAAGCTGGAGAGATCCTCACCAAGCGGCTCCGATACATGGTTT TCCGATCCATGCTCAGACAGGATGTGAGTTGGTTTGATGACCCTAAAAACACCACTGGAGCATTGACTAC CAGGCTCGCCAATGATGCTGCTCAAGTTAAAGGGGCTATAGGTTCCAGGCTTGCTGTAATTACCCAGAAT ATAGCAAATCTTGGGACAGGAATAATTATATCCTTCATCTATGGTTGGCAACTAACACTGTTACTCTTAG CAATTGTACCCATCATTGCAATAGCAGGAGTTGTTGAAATGAAAATGTTGTCTGGACAAGCACTGAAAGA TAAGAAAGAACTAGAAGGTTCTGGGAAGATCGCTACTGAAGCAATAGAAAACTTCCGAACCGTTGTTTCT TTGACTCAGGAGCAGAAGTTTGAACATATGTATGCTCAGAGTTTGCAGGTACCATACAGAAACTCTTTGA GGAAAGCACACATCTTTGGAATTACATTTTCCTTCACCCAGGCAATGATGTATTTTTCCTATGCTGGATG TTTCCGGTTTGGAGCCTACTTGGTGGCACATAAACTCATGAGCTTTGAGGATGTTCTGTTAGTATTTTCA GCTGTTGTCTTTGGTGCCATGGCCGTGGGGCAAGTCAGTTCATTTGCTCCTGACTATGCCAAAGCCAAAA TATCAGCAGCCCACATCATCATGATCATTGAAAAAACCCCTTTGATTGACAGCTACAGCACGGAAGGCCT AATGCCGAACACATTGGAAGGAAATGTCACATTTGGTGAAGTTGTATTCAACTATCCCACCCGACCGGAC ATCCCAGTGCTTCAGGGACTGAGCCTGGAGGTGAAGAAGGGCCAGACGCTGGCTCTGGTGGGCAGCAGTG GCTGTGGGAAGAGCACAGTGGTCCAGCTCCTGGAGCGGTTCTACGACCCCTTGGCAGGGAAAGTGCTGCT TGATGGCAAAGAAATAAAGCGACTGAATGTTCAGTGGCTCCGAGCACACCTGGGCATCGTGTCCCAGGAG CCCATCCTGTTTGACTGCAGCATTGCTGAGAACATTGCCTATGGAGACAACAGCCGGGTGGTGTCACAGG AAGAGATTGTGAGGGCAGCAAAGGAGGCCAACATACATGCCTTCATCGAGTCACTGCCTAATAAATATAG CACTAAAGTAGGAGACAAAGGAACTCAGCTCTCTGGTGGCCAGAAACAACGCATTGCCATAGCTCGTGCC CTTGTTAGACAGCCTCATATTTTGCTTTTGGATGAAGCCACGTCAGCTCTGGATACAGAAAGTGAAAAGG TTGTCCAAGAAGCCCTGGACAAAGCCAGAGAAGGCCGCACCTGCATTGTGATTGCTCACCGCCTGTCCAC CATCCAGAATGCAGACTTAATAGTGGTGTTTCAGAATGGCAGAGTCAAGGAGCATGGCACGCATCAGCAG CTGCTGGCACAGAAAGGCATCTATTTTTCAATGGTCAGTGTCCAGGCTGGAACAAAGCGCCAGTGAACTC TGACTGTATGAGATGTTAAATACTTTTTAATATTTGTTTAGATATGACATTTATTCAAAGTTAAAAGCAA ACACTTACAGAATTATGAAGAGGTATCTGTTTAACATTTCCTCAGTCAAGTTCAGAGTCTTCAGAGACTT CGTAATTAAAGGAACAGAGTGAGAGACATCATCAAGTGGAGAGAAATCATAGTTTAAACTGCATTATAAA TTTTATAACAGAATTAAAGTAGATTTTAAAAGATAAAATGTGTAATTTTGTTTATATTTTCCCATTTGGA CTGTAACTGACTGCCTTGCTAAAAGATTATAGAAGTAGCAAAAAGTATTGAAATGTTTGCATAAAGTGTC TATAATAAAACTAAACTTTCATGTGAAA More Information #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Introduction #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Biological function #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Biosynthesis #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Gene sequence #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Amino acid sequence and composition #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Domains and structural motifs #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Interactions with macromolecules and small molecules #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Molecular biodiversity and evolution #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Literature overview #Yuzo: P-Glycoprotein: Online resources